Human Inuyasha
by littlebro
Summary: When inuyahsa has to live in kagome's time will he see just how much he loves her?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters but it would be cool if I did. I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 1: The story unfolds  
  
"Kagome watch out!" yelled Inuyasha pushing Kagome out of the way as a demon landed on Inuyasha. There was total silence then the demon went flying into the air, "That'll teach him."  
  
"Great job Inuyasha. Now lets go back to the town and ill take a nice long bath." As they walk back to the town they saw Songo playing with some of the children from the farm. "She really does look happy doesn't she Inuyasha?" "what ever lets just go back for now. And by the way Kagome do you have anymore of that cup of noodles?" But Kagome did not answer she just kept staring into the sunset.  
  
"Hey what's wrong with you today, first you almost get flattened and now your just staring into space, Kagome do you feel alright?" "What Inuyasha, oh right yea I do lets go." As they walked down the hill to the village Songo joined them and night fell.  
  
"Inuyasha are you up?" Inuyasha rolls over to the door and opens his eyes. "Good um, hey what do you think about me going home but just for a bit?" Inuyasha gets up and walks out the door. "Sure if you want nothing is really happening so I don't see any harm in it." "Your ok with it you know your becoming nicer every day." "Yea what ever now you should go get some sleep we have a lot to do in the morning." "Ok good night Inuyasha." "Good night Kagome." Kagome then walks back to her room and goes back to bed.  
  
The next morning the gang is woken up by a loud crash. Inuyasha runs outside and is knocked back through the house. "What's going on?" yelled an old man run out of his home. "Please sir go back inside, this is very dangerous." After hearing Kagome the old man then funs down to the villagers and warns them about the demon.  
  
Inuyasha gets back up and strikes the demon only to find that he made nothing but a scratch on its skin. "Ha I have not come for you Inuyasha I'm hear for the girl." "Right over my dead body." "Ok if you say so." And as soon as the demon was done talking ran right over Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and ran back into the forest too fast for Inuyasha or Songo to catch  
  
"Were are you taking me you big ape?" "To my master he has been watching you for some time now and wishes for you to meet him as would he like to meet you." After running for a time the demon stops running and starts to walk. "Put me down you big idiot, you know Inuyasha will be coming soon to save me so you should just put me down before he comes." "Good just as we would like him to do the trap will work perfectly."  
  
Mean while back at the town Inuyasha gets up looks around and takes in a long sniff in the air. "He went this way." "Things are fine here so lets go get Kagome." They set off to look for Kagome. After searching for 3 hours they finally came up to a huge castle. "This must be it Kagome's smell is gotten stronger."  
  
But before they get to the front gate they are greeted by thirty snake demons "go I cane take care of these guys." So Inuyasha jumped up to the front door walked in and was again greeted but not by snake demons but by a man in black with a cape that waved in the wind. "Move or else ill kill you were you stand." The man turned more to Inuyasha and started to laugh at Inuyasha as if he was not aware of the fact the he was human and Inuyasha was not. "So you're the one they call Inuyasha, I see, well I hope you did something with your life because I am going to kill you."  
  
"Really you and what army you are just a human what could you do to." but before Inuyasha could finish what he was saying the man had run his sword through Inuyasha as the cold steel sank deeper into Inuyasha it was clear that this blade had the power to steal a demons power rendering anyone who touched it no better then any other human. Inuyasha fell to the ground hitting the floor with his head. "Oh, yes and by the way this blade had a bit of poison to make sure that you die," called the man walking away from them.  
  
"INUYASHA NO!" yelled Kagome running to Inuyasha crying on Inuyasha's chest. Songo came running in and as soon as she realized what had happened through her sword at the man going through his heart. He then disappeared into nothing, as did the house and everything in the area.  
  
"What happened to the house?" said Songo running to Kagome who was still over Inuyasha. "Forget about that for now help me with Inuyasha." "What is wrong with Inuyasha? No, what's happened to him? Come on Songo we have to get him to somebody who can treat poison." They carried Inuyasha back to the village not knowing if he would live, for Inuyasha was human.  
  
The next morning a pack of demons came to attack Inuyasha in his weaken state. Knowing that the demons would kill Inuyasha within seconds they helped him up and ran far from the village. "What can we do, no matter what place we go to demons will just come hunting for Inuyasha." "I got a plan Songo, if we can get Inuyasha back to my time then he could rest until he is back to normal." "Well, it is the only place that demons would not find him. Ok let's do it." So Kagome and Songo helped Inuyasha to the well that Kagome can in which allowed them to travel from past to future in seconds.  
  
"Ok this is good bye I guess are you sure that you don't want to come with us Songo?" Songo thought for a minute and shuck her head. "Time travel is not my thing plus who will help the villagers with the demons." After the girls traded hugs Kagome and Inuyasha both jumped into the well. Kagome thought of the first thing she would do when she got back, take a nice long hot bath.  
  
"I think we made it safely, Inuyasha are you there?" Kagome felt Inuyasha's arm and dragged him up to her house were they was greeted with hugs and kisses from her mom. They got Inuyasha up to the guest bed and Inuyasha fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed. "Mom I'm going to go take a bath could you get him some pillows and a blanket from my closet?" "Sure dear, go on I'll take care of him."  
  
After her bath Kagome looked into Inuyasha's room, he was sound asleep. Kagome closed the door and walked to her room. "I hope that Inuyasha will be alright, what am I saying or course he will. With his attitude he will probably want to go back to his time or something." Kagome then turned of her light and went to bed. "Good night Inuyasha."  
  
The next morning Kagome woke up and ran to Inuyasha's room but he was not in it. She walked down the stairs and saw Inuyasha sitting down eat soup. "Do you think that you should be up in your state?" "No but I am anyway so just get over it." Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, she grabbed his face and softly said, "Inuyasha.. SIT!"  
  
"HEY, what did you do that for?" "Well if you were a little nicer to me then I wouldn't do that as much." Kagome then walked up to her room and slammed the door. "Well here we go again." Said Kagome's Mom.  
  
Well that was the end of that Chapter I hope you liked it there will be more if you guys like it. Well again hope you liked it and the next chapter will be up in a short time. 


	2. First Day at school

Hey this is chapter 2 duh well anyway thank you to all of those who read my stuff and sorry about miss spelling Sango.  
  
-I don't think that I have to do another disclaimer but anyway I don't own Inuyasha but as they say I sure can put them in my stuff. Ah what a world we live in well that's the government for ya anyway hope you like.  
  
Chapter 2- First day at school  
  
"Mom where did my books go? MOM!" Kagome ran all around the house looking for her mom but could not find her. She then looked outside and saw her saying bye to Kagome's Grandfather who was going to do some shopping in town.  
  
As the door closed Kagome asked her mom, "Mom where are my books?" "Oh yes dear they are by the TV remember you did your homework last night when Inuyasha was watching it." Kagome walked over to the TV and sure enough they where there. "Thanks mom."  
  
Kagome was about to walk out the door when her mom stopped her, "Kagome what are we going to do with Inuyasha he is well enough to go outside, and he cant stay in side all day." Kagome closed the door as she came in, "well we could enroll him in my school for a little bit." Kagome and her mom just stared at each other then her mom said, "Ya see about that today would you dear?" "Sure mom ok. can I go now or is there anything else?" Her mom shook her head and Kagome ran out the door to meet her friends.  
  
"Hey Kagome over here." Kagome turned to see her friends and ran across the street. "Hey Kagome I see your back out of bed, so are you feeling alright or what." Said one of her friends while they were walking down the street to school. "Hey guess what, I heard that we have a sub for a week." "Great" they all said coming to the doors of the school.  
  
"Well see you guys in English ok, bye" said Kagome as she turned to the right as her friends turned to the left. "Bye Kagome". Before class Kagome went to the office. She stopped at the front desk, "Hello I would like to ask about enrolling my um cousin into school." The lady at the front desk turned around so that she was facing Kagome. "Sure just have them and a parent come bye soon and we will see what we can do." "Oh thank you very much, and before I go could my cousin possibly be in my classes he's new and I just want him to feel at home?" "Sure as long as there is room in your classes that's fine, and I just want to say that what your doing is sweat." Said the lady behind the desk.  
  
Kagome then walked through the door of her first period class just as the bell rang she got to her desk and sat down. "Ok class today we are going to two page essay about the book you were all supposed to read, did everyone read the book." Asked the teacher. "Yes sir" said the class. "Good when you are all ready then you may begin.  
  
"I'm going to find you," said Inuyasha as he looked all around the house until he found what he was looking for. "Dang how did you find me, this is my best hiding spot?" said Kagome's kid brother as he was crawling out of the dryer. "Ya well this game is still dumb and now I'm leaving." With this said Inuyasha walked out the door and down the steps to where Kagome was coming to with her friends.  
  
"That sub today was really nice." "Ya he let us do what we wanted." Said some of Kagome's friends. "Hey who is that cute boy at your steps Kagome?" Kagome looked over to Inuyasha and gave a smile. "What oh that's just my friend Inuyasha." "That's really sweat of him to wait for you Kagome." "Ya are you going out with him?" "WHAT! No why would I?" "Because he is really cute, anyway we will see you later Kagome and don't have too much fun."  
  
(Note-Just to let you guys know that was hard to write considering that I'm a guy just thought I would let you know.)  
  
Kagome ran up to Inuyasha grabbed his arm and ran up the stairs to the house. "What are you doing waiting for me like that?" "Who said that I was waiting for you, I just came outside." Said Inuyasha Taking his arm away for Kagome's grasp, "Well just don't do it again, got it?" "Ya what ever." They walked inside and Kagome ran up to her mom. "Hey mom you just need to go register Inuyasha and he will be all set." "Oh that's great dear I'll do that tomorrow so I can take you to school."  
  
Inuyasha came running in the room. "What are you talking about me for?" "Well Inuyasha, starting tomorrow your coming to school with me until you get better again." "WHAT, wait, who said that I was going to School or whatever with you?" "Nobody but your still coming with me and that's final." " No I'm not and you can't make me so there." Inuyasha then walked out the door and up to his room where Kagome's cat was waiting for him.  
  
"INUYASHA!! SIT1" There was a crash coming from Inuyasha's room. "What did you do that for?" Kagome turned to her mom and laughed. "Well as I was saying mom everything is set for tomorrow, and by the way when is grandpa getting back." "He should be back I a minute or two." "Ok thanks mom." Kagome gave her mom a kiss and went to her room.  
  
"Oh no a demon." Said a villager. "Don't worry villager I'll get rid of it just stay back" said Sango. Sango attacked the demon, but before she could do anything it disappeared. "What's going on here, it' as if things are disappeared just like that one guy." A villager came running up to Sango garbed her hand, "Oh thank you so much for saving us." "But I." "Everyone come out it's safe this young women has saved us from that horrible demon. "But I didn't do.. Ok whatever."  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning and walked into Inuyasha's room. She started to shake Inuyasha but he didn't get up. Next she got some cold water and pored it on him, Inuyasha jumped up shivering. "What did you do that for?" yelled Inuyasha at the top of his lungs, "Well, you didn't get up when I called you so I resorted to drastic measures." Inuyasha got up and started to walk out the door "Well you didn't have to splash me with cold water," He then walked out the door down stairs. "He didn't have to yell at me."  
  
"Kagome your going to be late if you don't hurry up," called Kagome's mom from down stairs. "Ok mom I'll be right down." When Kagome came down Inuyasha was eating a bowl of soup drinking some milk, "We are going to have to get him a uniform mom ok?" "Yes dear we can do that later on today but right now eat so we can go."  
  
"Inuyasha here are some rules, you can't get into fights ok, and another thing don't talk unless I say you can got it?" "Whatever as long as you don't talk about girl stuff I'll be fine." Kagome got her stuff she needed and sat down to eat breakfast. After eating Kagome and Inuyasha got into the car after Inuyasha inspected it to make sure it was safe.  
  
"Kagome what do you call this thing again?" said Inuyasha putting one leg in very slowly. "It's called a car and there are a lot in Tokyo so get used to them." The car stared to rumble and they backed up. After put the car in drive they were on their way. "Kagome do you have everything you need?" "Yes mom," "Ok I'm just checking."  
  
"Yes I would like to enroll this student please, his name is Inuyasha," said Kagome's mom, "Ok oh yes your daughter Kagome and I talked about this yesterday, do you have paperwork that I gave your daughter filled out?" asked the lady behind the desk "Oh right, yes I have it right here." The lady grabbed the papers and inspected it she filed them in the in box. "Yes ok have the school uniform by tomorrow ok?" "Yes ok thank you." They bowed and walked out of the office.  
  
"Ok thanks mom, Inuyasha lets get to class before we are late," Kagome's mom walked out of the door to her car. Inuyasha and Kagome walked to there first period class. As they walked into the room and the teacher said, "Oh I see we have a new student in the class everyone this is." Kagome then said to the class, "His name is Inuyasha." "I see class this is Inuyasha."  
  
"If you could take your seats we will begin." "Yes sir right, come on Inuyasha we can sit over here with me." "Ya whatever lets just get this over with." The teacher walked over to his desk and began the day's lesson. At lunch Kagome and Inuyasha sat with some of Kagome's friends. "So Inuyasha was it were do you come from?" Inuyasha looked at the girl, "From the southern part of Japan." "I see well that's a cool name you have."  
  
"So Kagome can I talk to you about something?" they pulled Kagome up and over to a corner, "Ya so are sure you don't like this Inuyasha guy he is kind of cute?" "NO!! Of course not. well, NO." "Well then can I have him?" "NO, I mean um.." "Just face it you like him," "Can we talk about this later?" "Sure" so they went back to the table.  
  
When they were walking home Inuyasha just stared at the street watching the cars go by "Kagome why did we go to school again?" "Because we have to learn and we go to school to learn." "Why are you being so nice to me all of the sudden, what did I do to get this?" Kagome went up the stairs a bit "I don't know what you're talking about Inuyasha I'm just in a good mood," But Kagome knew very well why she was being so nice to Inuyasha. Kagome was really starting to fall I love with Inuyasha.  
  
"Well come on Inuyasha lets get started on your homework." Inuyasha caught up to Kagome, "Will there be and food there?" "Sure if it would get you to do it then yes I can get some for you. They then walked inside, "You seem to be getting better Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned to face Kagome, "OK what do you want you are never this nice to me?"  
  
Kagome kept going up the stairs with some soup then got to the door turned and said, "It's just that.. Never mind lets just get this done." "Ya ok what ever as long as there is food." Kagome walked into her room and started to think about Inuyasha. Maybe I shouldn't tell him yet, ya later I'll tell him later.  
  
"Kagome are you in there, hello," Kagome got out of her dazed state "Ya I'm here ok lets get stared." Inuyasha sat on the bed next to Kagome. "Ok whatever lets just get this over with." So they got started on their homework.  
  
Ok that was chapter two again hope you liked it, and I hope that I got the girl's conversations right. I don't do this very much, and if I did get it right then this just proves that I need to get more guy friends. Anyway next Chapter will be coming soon. See ya soon later. 


End file.
